Doux silence hivernal
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Une rencontre discrète mais précieuse entre deux jeunes marginaux de la société...


Durant un jour glacé d'hiver, plusieurs incidents pourraient survenir, comme un accident de voiture sur le sol transformé en patinoire par le verglas, ou un lolicon déguisé en Père Noël pour appâter des enfants à l'aide de sucreries.

Mais il était parfois difficile d'affronter le froid mordant, de sentir constamment le vent fouetter notre peau, alors que l'on pourrait rester tranquillement à la maison, à profiter de la douce chaleur du kotatsu. Il serait donc injuste d'en vouloir au Shinsengumi, qui préférait se reposer durant un temps aussi froid, où le ciel était bas et terne, plutôt que d'aller patrouiller. Et puis, même les membres du Joui n'auraient pas la motivation d'organiser un attentat.

Oui, rien ne prouvait que cela était vrai, mais avouez le, nous modelons toujours la réalité en notre faveur pour justifier nos choix.

Assis autour du kotatsu, Kondô, Hijikata, Okita et Saitou épluchaient des clémentines tout en regardant un programme télé. Ces trois premiers multipliaient les commentaires acerbes sur les participants, le présentateur, les juges, et même le public. Personne n'était épargné.

Saitou, gardant le silence comme à son habitude, avait du mal à se détendre entièrement. Pour lui, il était injuste d'insulter des gens sans que ces derniers ne puissent entendre et répliquer, mais surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer ainsi, entouré de ses camarades. Les moments où l'on ne réclamait pas ses services, il les passait à écrire dans son journal, seul dans sa chambre, se contentant d'écouter les éclats de voix de ses amis au loin.

Parfois, il préférait se tenir loin des autres, de leurs discussions, pour ne pas culpabiliser lorsqu'il restait silencieux. Il était toujours tiraillé entre l'envie de participer à leur conversation, et la peur de paraître ennuyeux, que ses paroles soient dénuées d'intérêt, et que ses camarades soient trop déconcertés d'entendre sa voix après tant d'années. Cette anxiété le pesait, mais il avait appris à vivre avec, à le ressentir comme un véritable morceau de son coeur.

Se désintéressant peu à peu de l'émission, son regard dériva progressivement vers l'extérieur, où les flocons de neige tombaient calmement du plafond nuageux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de produire le moindre son pour attirer l'intérêt, leur beauté délicate suffisait à illuminer le visage des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple pour les humains, songea amèrement Saitou. L'humour, l'art oratoire étaient des outils importants qui contribuaient à la sympathie de l'individu. Il finirait par être considéré comme ennuyeux s'il était incapable de tenir une discussion intéressante.

Le jeune homme dirigea ses yeux d'un rouge incandescent vers le carnet à travers lequel il s'exprimait. Un moyen qui lui était essentiel, mais qui accentuait son caractère renfermé. Finalement, la 3e division, celle du silence, lui correspondait parfaitement, lui qui était si asocial. S'il n'était pas apte à donner proprement des ordres, il était mieux qu'il travaille seul. Car il était le seul à connaître ses sentiments, ses motivations, ses souhaits. Les partager ne ferait rien d'autre qu'ennuyer ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du kotatsu lui monter à la tête, il décida de se retirer.

-Où vas-tu, Shimaru-nee-san ? Lui demanda Okita.

« _Me promener un peu Z. _»

-Y a que toi qui es assez dingue pour sortir par un temps pareil, constata Hijikata.

-Hijikata-san, je vous ferais remarquer que je n'ai rien contre le fait de sortir aussi, si vous me laissiez vous enterrer dans la neige.

-Et puis quoi encore, tu veux aussi que je creuse ma tombe pour te faire plaisir ?

Après avoir enfilé son uniforme et relevé son masque sur son visage, il sortit, affrontant le souffle cinglant de l'hiver.

Ses bottes crissaient tandis qu'il avançait sur l'accumulation de la neige vierge, vers le parc. Son nez rougissait rapidement, mais enveloppé comme il était, en plus du volume de sa coupe afro, il n'avait pas aussi froid que les autres auraient eu.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne croisa personne sur son chemin, seulement un chat, à l'entrée du parc, qui s'amusait à attraper les flocons de neige qui tombaient. Saitou sourit derrière le tissu qui lui couvrait les lèvres.

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et tendit sa main gantée vers lui. Le petit animal, après une expression légèrement méfiante, le laissa lui caresser le pelage, jusqu'à émettre un ronronnement.

Saitou aurait pu rester là, avec le chat, s'il n'avait pas entendu à l'intérieur du parc un son de raclement qui attira son attention. Avançant dans l'air opaque, il se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec une fille emmitouflée dans un manteau jaune un peu trop grand pour elle. Avec sa coupe au bol et son visage qui possédait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Accroupie sur la neige, elle faisait un tas qui ressemblait à une montagne écrasée.

Quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle le vit, elle ne parut pas surprise de le découvrir debout devant elle. Sa peau pâle se confondait presque avec la blancheur du paysage qui les entourait.

Saitou sortit son calepin.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Z ? »_

La petite fille répondit par quelques signes, sans ouvrir la bouche. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre, elle désigna son carnet, qu'il lui tendit.

Son écriture était tremblante mais ses hiragana formés avec application.

_« Je fais un bonhomme de neige. Toi aussi, tu es sourd? »_

En secouant la tête, Saitou en déduit qu'elle l'était. C'était sûrement le langage des signes qu'elle reproduisait à l'instant, en pensant qu'il comprendrait. Etant lui-même habitué au silence, il se demanda tout de même quelle perception de la vie elle pouvait avoir si elle ne pouvait rien entendre.

_« Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton bonhomme de neige , Z ? »_

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant.

Côte à côte, ils formèrent ensemble la base d'une première boule, avant de la rouler en poussant dans la neige. Saitou apprit qu'elle s'appelait Aki, qu'elle était sourde de naissance, et qu'elle aimait la calligraphie. Elle vivait avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, et le capitaine n'osa pas lui demander où était son père. Son handicap l'avait obligée à suivre des cours à domicile, elle n'avait pas eu d'occasion de se faire des amis.

Elle avait profité que les deux adultes fassent une sieste pour s'éclipser et jouer à l'extérieur.

_Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur, Z ?_

_Non._

_Tu ne t'ennuies pas, Z ?_

_Non, ça va. Maman et Mamie sont gentilles, même si elles s'inquiètent un peu trop. Elles ne m'auraient pas laissé sortir toute seule. Et toi ?_

_Moi quoi ?_

_Si tu n'es pas sourd, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ?_

Ils entamaient déjà la tête du bonhomme, pendant que Saitou cherchait une réponse adéquate. Comment lui dire qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que parler de nouveau, pour se débarrasser de ce moment de solitude alors qu'il était si entouré, et ne plus avoir peur de paraître ennuyeux ? Comprendrait-elle ?

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question mais elle restait patiente, n'insistait pas, concentrée sur la sensation de la neige entre ses doigts gantés. Le capitaine se demandait s'il ne lui paraissait pas intriguant, avec son uniforme et sa grosse coupe afro, sa carrure d'adulte qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'amuser avec une petite fille dans la neige. Il se sentait en effet à l'aise avec elle. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de lui parler, sachant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, et qu'il avait alors une bonne raison d'utiliser son carnet pour s'exprimer.

Un petit miaulement retentit entre eux deux, et Saitou se baissa pour contempler le chaton avec qui il avait joué, qui s'incrustait dans leur duo, en les observant de ses grands yeux verts et globuleux. Il soulevait quelques flocons avec ses petites pattes.

Saitou vit que les yeux d'Aki s'étaient illuminés lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur l'animal. D'une main timide, elle caressa son doux pelage et le jeune homme contempla ce tableau attendrissant, de deux personnages qui ne pouvaient parler, mais qui réussissaient à paraître si émouvants.

Finalement, ils achevèrent de construire leur bonhomme de neige en compagnie du chat, qui animait le paysage enneigé de ses petits miaulements. Il lui manquait les yeux et le nez, ils ne purent que lui ajouter des bâtons en guise de bras.

Debout côte à côte, ils regardèrent cette œuvre qu'ils ne pensaient pas réaliser durant cette journée calme et monotone. Le chaton s'était lové dans l'étreinte d'Aki, et s'assoupissait, ses moustaches tressautant par moment.

La petite fille s'empara du carnet.

_Merci de m'avoir aidée._

Après une hésitation, il se décida à écrire.

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler, c'est pour ça que je préfère être seul parfois, Z. Mais je me suis beaucoup amusé avec toi._

Le sourire sincère et les yeux pétillants de joie de la petite fille touchèrent profondément Saitou. Cette expression épanouie suffisait à prouver que sa présence à lui aussi avait illuminé sa journée. Et ce simplement en lui tenant compagnie, alors qu'elle pensait que sa seule compagnie serait le tapis froid et brillant que constituaient les flocons de neige.

Saitou insista pour la raccompagner chez elle. Sa mère et sa grand-mère se reposaient encore, et Aki rentra chez elle sur la pointe des pieds, après avoir agité la main dans sa direction en signe de salut. Juste avant, elle avait inscrit dans le carnet de Saitou :

_A bientôt, Z._

En retournant au Shinsengumi, il entendit des éclats de voix derrière le dojo. Il le contourna et se retrouva face à une dizaine de ses compagnons, emmitouflés jusqu'au cou mais grelottant sous la masse de neige sur leurs épaules, sans compter les boules qu'ils préparaient entre leurs mains.

-Ah, Saitou, tu tombes bien ! Tu te joins à notre bataille ? Lui proposa Kondô, qui était beaucoup, _beaucoup_, moins vêtu que ses hommes.

-Le but, c'est de toucher Hijikata-san aux c*uilles, lui expliqua patiemment Okita.

-Oy, profite pas de sa venue pour fixer des règles merdiques !

-Faut bien qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire, ça devient ennuyeux de rester à l'intérieur sans rien faire. Alors que la neige, c'est marrant.

-Sougo, t'es plus un gamin !

-En tout cas, t'avais raison Shimaru-nee-san, il vaut mieux profiter de la neige avant que ça ne devienne tout boueux.

Une boule atterrit brutalement dans la coupe afro de Saitou, les flocons s'accrochant à la masse ébouriffante de ses cheveux, telles des parcelles d'étoiles dans un ciel embrasé. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus et il contre-attaqua. Très vite, il se prit au jeu, et comme tous les autres, mit au profit ses talents de guerrier pour s'investir entièrement dans cette activité puérile mais apaisante, réconfortante.

Le lendemain, la pluie de flocons de neige s'était fortement atténuée, encourageant la population à s'aventurer dehors.

Presque sans réfléchir, les pas de Saitou le menèrent de nouveau vers le parc, où il eut la surprise de découvrir que le bonhomme de neige tenait toujours en place.

Il sourit en voyant les enfants agglutinés autour de cette création apparue comme par magie, dans une rumeur enjouée, et crut apercevoir, au milieu de ces petites silhouettes, une enveloppée chaudement dans un gros manteau jaune.

* * *

_Heyy! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette petite histoire! Etant une grande fan de Shimaru, et déplorant le manque de reconnaissance dont cet enfant manque, j'ai eu envie de lui dédier une petite histoire! J'aimerais bien faire une petite série d'histoires courtes avec lui, mais c'est pas encore sur^^ J'espère que cette histoire a permis de rendre ce personnage plus attachant à vos yeux!_


End file.
